Pengen Punya Anak
by Sofeea Vhenny Mayzeinae
Summary: Pokok nya baca aja trus jangan lupa ripiu soalnya Vheey gak bisa bikin summary yang penting ada lemon kok heheh (ketawa setan) #buagh dilempar ke empang
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto

Pengen Punya Anak

By: Sofeea Vhenny MeiZarnae

Hoollaaaa Readers Perkenalkan aku author Sofeea Vhenny MeiZarnae boleh dipanggil author Vheey/Vhee, aku disini menggantikan sepupu aku si Che/Cherry Yue yang katanya males bikin fic yaudah aku ajadeh yang bawain nih fic hohoho,..

Oke Vhee kebetulan Sakura Centric nih ada yang sama ama Vheey Gak disini? Kalo ada sama dong hahah.. yaudah deh saksikan aja nih fic pertama Vheey disini..

~Pengen Punya Anak (PPA)~

Tokoh : ShikaSaku

Read

Normal'pov

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas terdapatlah seorang pemimpin yang sedang serius mengerjakan setumpuk tugas, sangking seriusnya sang wanita cantik berambut Soft Pink yang berada disofa ruangan tersebut pun tidak dihiraukanya, karna merasa sunyi dan atmosfirpun semakin dingin sang wanita pun mulai angkat bicara. "Shika-kun Ayolah temani aku belanja" rengek sang wanita kepada pria yang dipanggil Shikamaru tadi. "Hn jangan sekarang sayang aku lagi sibuk ajak sajaHinata atau Ino untuk pergi menemanimu ke Mall" jawab Shikamaru cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari laptop apple nya, dengan mata yang berlinang air mata sang wanita menjawab ucapan dari pria tersebut "kau tidak sayang lagi ya padaku? Kau tiak cinta lagi ya padaku shika-kun? Huaa kau jahat shika-kun huhuhu"rengek sang wnita tersebut. Dengan memutar kedua matanya pun shikamaru berjalan kea rah wanitanya yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di sofa cream ruangan tersebut "Hn dengar Saki bukanya aku tak cinta atau tak sayang padamu, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu" bisik shikamaru tepat di depan wajah sakura dan langsung memeluk istrinya tersebut "Benarkah shika-kun?" ucap sakura serak yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh shikamaru.

~(PPA)~

Shikamaru'pov

'Hah akhirnya selesai sudah semua pekerjaanku' inner ku kegirangan. "oh iya apakah sakura sudah pulang ya? Hah sudahlah aku pulang saja lah dulu mungkin dia masih shopping dengan komplotanya itu" gumamku entah pada siapa (?)

Normal'pov

Shikamaru pulang dan mendapati rumahnya tidak terkunci, dia yang bingung pun lanmgsung masuk ke dalam rumah karna takut mungkin ada maling masuk ke rumahnya apalagi satpam di rumahnya sedang cuti semua. Sesampainya didalam rumahpun dia langsung disuguhi dengan bau harum yang bersumber dari dalam dapur 'hm mungkin dakura sedang memasak' inner shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis dia pun langsung memasuki dapur. Sesampainya didapur shikamuru pun membelalakkan matanya melihat sang istri hanya memakai rok mini setengah paha dengan tanktop tipis berwarna putih sehingga mengekspos tubuh langsing istrinya, dan sesuatu yang ada dibalik celana hitamnya pun mulai bereaksi "sabarlah junior kau akan mendapatkan jatah makan setelah ini" bisiknya sambil mendekati sang istri dan memeluknya dari belakuang. "eh uh shikamaru-kun kau membuatku kaget saja"kesal sakura karna shikamaru memeluk sambil menciumi tengkuknya dari belakang. Shikamaru yang sedang asyik menciumi tengkuk istrinya itu pun hanya melanjutkan aksinya tanpa mengubris gerutuan sang istri. Tangan nya pun tidak tinggal diam dengan cepat tangan kiri shikamaru pun langsung menyelusup ke dalam tanktop sakura dan bertambahlah seringai mesumnya saat menyadari sakura tidak memakai bra dan langsung meremas dadakiri sakura sedangkan tangan kananya berusaha untuk membuka s=celana dalam sakura setelah berhasil menurunkan celana dalam istrinya diapun langsung memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam liang sang istri, sakura yang terkejutpun hanya bisa mendesah tak karuan karna serangan dari shikamaru. "ah ah uh shi-shikaaa uh ah ah janh-jangan dis-disini shik-shika-kunhh~ ah" desah sakura, shikamaru yang mengerti pun langsung menggendong sang istri denan gaya bridal-style ke kamar mereka, setelah sampai dikamar pun shikamaru langsung membaringkan sakura di kasur king-size dan menindih sakura sambil berkata "Saku aku Pengen punya anak" bisik shikamaru dan langsung mencium bibir sakura dengan ganas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Wuahahah saya memang suka bikin fic ngegantung hahahah (#digetok readers pake palu)

Otak mesum saya lagi bekerja nih chapter dua besok bakalan saya bikin lemon deh kan kalo langsung aja gak asik yak an readers? #digetok lagi

Curhat dikit nih saya memang mesum beda bgt ama sic he/cherry yuee yang anaknya alim ama pake jilbab kalo say amah kebalikanya khukhukhu #ketawa setan

Yaudah deh mungkin saya bakalan publish lagi hari selasa ato rabu mungkin dan saya usahain buat panjang panjangin dan jangan lupa Reviuw nya ya readers dan mohon juga saran dan kritikanya tapi kritikanya jangan yang pedes pedes ya maklum saya nih mudah banget kesinggungnya lho!

Akhir kata saya ucapkan REVIUW PLEASE AND GOOD LUCK BUAT YANG LAGI UAS!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer Mashashi kishimoto

PPA

By : Sofeea Vhenny MeiZaernae

Halo readers Vheey kembali lagi nih dengan fic PPA heheh gomen yah untuk fic pertama kemaren udah pendek,jelek,gaje lagi sekarang Vheey bakalan usahain buat fic yang chappy kedua ini lebih memuaskan

Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur

~PPA~

Flashback

berkata "Saku aku Pengen punya anak" bisik shikamaru dan langsung mencium bibir sakura dengan ganas..

~PPA BY :Sofeea Vhenny MeiZaernae~

Shikamaru terus melumat bibir sakura dengan penuh nafsu. "Hmmmph-" Sakura hanya mampu menahan desahanyayang tertahan di bibirnya karna disumbat oleh bibir shikamaru. Ia merasakan tangan kiri shikamaru melepaskan tanktop tutih yang sedang dikenakanya dan membuang sembarangan setelah itu giliran tangan kanan shikamaru menangkup dan meremas payudara kirinya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Tangan kanan shikamaru pun tak tinggal diam tangannya langsung menyelusup dan membuang rok mini yang dikenakan oleh sakura, setelah menanggalkan semua pakaian yang ada di tubuh sakura dia pun langsung mengelus elus bulu-bulu halus diselangkangan istrinya sehingga membuat sakura menjerit tertahan. Dan setelah puas mengulum bibir sang istri mulut shikamaru punlangsung berpindah ke dada kanan sakura menghisap kuat kuat tonjolan berwarna coklat muda tersebut dan sesekali menggigit kecil.

"Ahhh! Shiikkaaahhh" sakura mendesah semakin kencang saat merasakan jari-jari shikamaru mengobrak abrik liangnya dengan ketiga jari besar milik shikamaru. Ia mencengkram seprei kuat kuat agar membantunya agar menahan kenikmatan yang dilakukan oleh suami yang sedang menindihnya tersebut.

Setelah puas menyentuh semua tubuh istrinya shikamaru pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuka semua pakaian yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya itu karna daritadi dia sudah menahan sesak diselangkanganya karna minta dilepaskan. Setelah selesai membuka semua pakaianya kini terpampanglah si junior yang berdiri tegak, sakura yang melihatpu wajahnya langsung memerah dan dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Dan shikamaru pun merangkak keatas ranjang seraya menindih tubuh sakura dan berkata "Aku mencintaimu sakura, ayo kita buat anak" bisik shikamaru yang hanya dibalas anggukan malu-malu oleh sakura. Shikamaru pun langsung membuka lebar-lebar paha putih mulus milik istrinya tersebut dan mengarahkan kepala si junior ke lubang kewanitaan milik istrinya tersebut. Saat merasakan milik suaminya menerobos liang miliknya sakura hanya bisa mendesah sangat kencang "ahhh shikaakunnhh~ leb-bih dal-dalam lagi ahhh" racau sakura karna suaminya itu menggerakkan adiknya terlalu lamban, shikamaru yang mendengar racauan istrinya itu pun hanya menyeringai dan berkata "memohonlah sakura, memohonlah agar aku bisa memuaskanmu mala mini" balas shikamaru sambil menjilati leher jenjang milik sakura dan tidak lupa memberikan bercak-bercak kemerahan seperti tanda bahwa sakura hanya miliknya dan hanya untuknya.

"uhhh aaaahhh shikaaa a-aku m-mohonnhh ahh" racau sakura tak jelas saat kedua tangan sang suami kembali bersarang di kedua buah dadanya dan meremasnya dengan kuat sesekali memelintir putting coklat mudanya. "ah apapun untukmu sakura" bisik shikamaru di perpotongan leher dan bahu istrinya tersebut dan mempercepat genjotanya pada sang istri sehingga ranjang berukuran king size itu ikut bergoyang karna semakin kerasnya tusukan tusuan yang diberikan oleh shikamaru kemada istrinya tersebut.

"ahhh ahhh shikaaahh~ lebihh dal-hammm ahhh~ ini nikmat sekaliii~" racau sakura karna saking tidak tahanya dengan sensasi yang diperbuat shikamaru di dada, leher dan lorogngnya. "ohh oaahhh shiikaaa, aku ma-uu kelluuaaarrr ahh" geram sakura sambil menjambak rambut nanas milik suaminya tersebut dan shikamaru pun ikut melenguh karna merasakan aka nada tanda tandanya dia akan itu klimaks bersama sang istri dan dia pun berucap "saku ahh raaa kita keluarkan bersamaaa" gumamshikamaru dan langsung melumat bibir merah sakura lagi.

Tusukan demi tusukan pun silancarkan shikamaru ke dalam long sang istri "aahhh shikaaa aku keluarr AHHHHHH~",pekik sakura "sakura aku juga keluarr ahhhhh~" racau sakura san shikamaru bersamaan saat merasakan mereka telah klimaks yang pertama kali dan langsung terengah enganh. Cairan yang mereka keluarkan pun sangat banyak sehingga tak muat ditampung oleh lorong sakura lagi dan mulai merembes membasahi seprei mereka berdua. "saku kau nikmat sekali" gumam shikamaru dan tiba tiba dia langsung menggenjot lorong sakura lagi denan tusukan-tusukan kerasnya sehingga berbunyi kecipak kecipuk. Sakura yang masih lelah akibat klimaks pertamanya yang sangat dahsyat itupun hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah pasrah ketika suaminya itu dengan semangat menggenjot lorongnya lagi.

Dan permainan mereka pun berlanjut hingga pukul 01.42 dini hari entah sudah berapa gaya dan berapa klimaks yang sudah mereka keluarkan (author males nulusnya kepanjangan hahah #digetok).

SKIP ESOK PAGI

Dibalik selimut berwarna hijau pastel tersebut terdapatlah dua buah sosok berbeda gender yang sedang tertidur pulas dan mereka pun terbangun karna merasakan sinar matahari yang menembus gorden berwarna kuning emas yang ada diruangan tersebut. "engghh~ sudah pagi ya?" Tanya seorang wanita yang terbangun dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dan dia melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung manis di pojok ruangan tersebut dan dia pun bergumam "ohh baru jam 10" katanya cuek sambil melanjutkan tidurnya lagi namun tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar dan terbelalak sambil memekik "APA JAM 10? SHIKAA-KUNN KITA KESIANGANNN!" teriak wanita tersebut sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubu sang suami yang tertidur lelap disampingnya dan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Heheh.. gantung lagi yah? Kan udah vheey bilang vheey itu seneng banget liat orang penasaran hohoho..

Skarang utang Vheey udah lunas kan? Udahkan? Udahdong maksa nih :p, walopun fic kmaren masih sepi orang yang ripiu tapi gapapa kok :D tetap semangat yoo genbatte!

Oke deh Vheey bales ripiu walopun Cuma atu orang tapi gapapa yang penting ada yang ripiu

Makasih banyak banyak banyak buat

Luluk Minam Cullen : makasih pake banyak ya kakak aku kesanjung banget fic abal aku dibilang keren heheh, iyah ini udah lanjut kok Luluk-chan, hmm MadaSaku ya? Aku usahain deh buatnya tapi gak dalam waktu deket ini ya kak? Tapi pasti deh ntar aku bakalan request :D

Ripiu lagi ya kak dan salam kenal heheh

Akhir kata Vheey ucapin See you next Time dan Sampai jumpa Dadahh… heheh :*


End file.
